


Code of Men

by Razial



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dogma, Men of War
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: It's Halloween and Ethan is about to make a very big mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly canon with no real changes to any characters or to the story line with a few exceptions in what happens after Halloween.

Code of Men

Author: Razial  
Beta: Hawklan and berchen

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters from the show, they belong to Joss Whedon and neither do I own any of the characters from the film Men of War they belong to whoever owns the rights.

Pairings: Xander/Cordelia Nick/Loki

Summary: It's Halloween and Ethan is about to make a very big mistake.

Notes: Mostly canon with no real changes to any characters or to the story line with a few exceptions in what happens after Halloween.

+++

Chapter 1

(Ethan's costume shop)

Xander refused to watch as Buffy and Willow gossiped over the Victorian style dress they had found. He still did not understand how a girl, let alone a Slayer could find a vampire attractive or even contemplate having a relationship with one. He decided to stay clear of that disaster from this point forward, as there were other girls out there. Turning to the left he noted Cordelia enter the shop with Aura and another of her friends and he guessed Party Town had not had what she wanted.

 

Looking around he noted some army fatigues, as well as some dog tags stashed in a basket and he quickly walked over and checked them out. He noted that they were his size and he decided to get them, as it would do as a costume and considering Snyder had dragged them all into this, he didn't want to go to that much trouble for this thing.

He took them and went over to the counter and watched as the guy, who owned the shop, rung his stuff up. He noted the man had a rather creepy smile on his face that chilled him to the bone.

 

"There you go young man, I hope you have fun," Ethan said, with another smile, as he watched his plans begin to form.

 

"Thanks," Xander replied, before he turned around and left the shop he caught Cordelia's eyes.

 

As Cordelia watched Xander leave the shop, she felt the now usual chaotic feelings again. Since the year has begun and he risked his life to save hers, she always felt some strange emotions for the young man.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes before she opened them again and resumed looking for a costume.

 

She still couldn't believe Party Town had been closed for renovations, which forced her and her friends to come to this new store. Sadly it looked quite run down to her.

Aura and Kelly separated from her, as they went looking for their own costumes, whilst cursing Snyder for forcing them to sign up for the Halloween gig.

 

She noted the costume Buffy was buying and shook her head at her naivety. She was not blind to Buffy's little dance with that Angel guy, but to her it was a joke. Angel was a vampire and that just went over what she felt was right in a relationship, but to everyone their own.

 

She finally found something she actually thought suited her. It was a simple dress, but very colorful and almost looked Middle Eastern to her. The material was also something she was not used to, but she decided it would do for tonight. She gathered it up and took it over to the counter and observed Willow buying a ghost costume. She shook her head before getting her costume and then waited until Aura and Kelly got there's. As they left the shop together she hoped tonight would not be long.

 

+++

(Sunnydale High School)

 

Giles sighed as he went through his books. He expected the night to be a very boring one, as the group had been shang-highed by Snyder to escort kids for Halloween, and as it is Halloween that meant it was going to be quite anyway, as vampires and demons tended to lay low for some reason or another. So he decided he was going to sit back and do some research on his own subjects of interest for once. He smiled, as he finally found some silence in the library.

 

Outside Snyder gave his last minute instructions to the students who would be escorting the kids for Halloween. He glared at Harris, as he passed him because he noted that he was holding what looked like a real assault rifle. He also glared at Summers as she straightened out her dress which in his eyes looked horrible.

Finally finishing his speech he turned and stalked off, only turning to watch as the kids left with their escorts. He hated children of any age and he sometimes wondered why he had accepted the job from the Mayor here. He shook his head and went to his office and grabbed his glass of whiskey and downing it in one go. He finally sunk into is chair, he rubbed his eyes and wished he was somewhere else.

+++

(Ethan's Costume Shop)

 

Ethan smiled, as he finally finished his preparations for his great plan, oh what fun he was going to have tonight he thought.

Janus would be very pleased with his offerings. He moved over to the bust that would be the focus for the spell and began the ritual. Just before he started the chant he imagined the look of complete shock and dismay his old friend, Ripper would have on his face, once his realized who was behind the chaos to come.

+++

(Sunnydale)

 

Xander was just watching some of his kids walk up to the house just across from where Cordelia was guiding her batch. He exchanged a very heated glance with the girl who had until recently been the bane of his existence.

He had noted the change in the dynamic of their relationship and was very unsure where it was heading, part of him was scared of the change and the other excited. He had to admit though that Cordy looked especially stunning in her outfit and he wondered who she had gone as. Sighing he turned to walk back to his group when he felt pain strike him right in the chest.

 

He collapsed to his knees and barely noted Cordelia and Aura, who he could also see, were also down on the ground. He tried to push himself to his feet, but he failed and fell to the ground again. As he lost unconsciousness he failed to notice everyone who had bought a costume was also on the ground and changing.

+++

(Ethan's Costume Shop)

 

Ethan fell on his ass, as he finally completed the ritual and felt the magic flow over the town. He sighed as he fell on his back very tired from his casting, but also very pleased that he had succeeded in his plan. All he had to do now was sit and watch the chaos to come.

+++

(Sunnydale)

 

Nick Gunar groaned, as he picked himself up from the ground and grabbed the nearby assault rifle. That was when it hit him. He was not where he was supposed to be. The last thing he remembered was himself was sitting on the beach with Loki, who was two months pregnant with their child. Now he looked to be somewhere else and if he had to guess, somewhere in America considering the structures of the houses he could see.

‘What the hell was going on?' he wondered, as he looked around before pausing as he finally noted what looked like very weird creatures running around. "What the Fuck?" he whispered.

A scream for help jerked him out of his shock and as he turned he felt his eyes widen as he noted someone who was dressed like Loki being charged by one of the creatures. He quickly took aim and fired, hitting the thing five times and knocked it to the ground. He quickly ran over to the girl, before hearing a growl form behind him. He span around just in time to see the thing he had shot getting back up again. He cursed and wondered what the hell it was made off before bringing his weapon up again, but the creature took off and ran away quickly.

 

"Thank you," the girl said with a smile causing him to smile back to her. "May I have your name?" she asked.

 

"Nick Gunar," he responded instantly, looking around for more threats, before he noted the girl's gasp of surprise. "Problem lady?" he asked.

 

"You cannot be Nick," the girl responded. "You do not look anything like him and I would know. I am his wife," she added almost angrily, as she grabbed his dog tags and looked at them.

 

He noted her eyes widen as she noted the name on them. He was getting very confused now as the girl claimed to be Loki, but looked nothing like her.

 

Then there was the statement that he looked nothing like he should and finally there the weird ass creatures running around the town he was in. None of this made sense for him.

 

He was a mercenary or at least had been one, as he had retired once he had saved Loki's island. Their island, as it was his home now also or should be, so the question was how the hell did he end up here and what was going on?

Loki herself was just as confused as Nick was and was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the young man in front of her was her husband. The monster that had attacked her should not exist and she should not even be here. Suddenly a new thought accrued to her and she placed her hand against her stomach. Her eyes watered a little, as she felt she was not pregnant. Now she was certain something was very wrong, she looked up as the young man touched her chin.

 

"You do not look like Loki, however if you are telling me the truth you will know why I came to your island in the first place," he stated as calmly as he could.

 

"You were hired to burn our island for bird shit, you refused and instead helped us defend it from your former commander and his demented second," she responded with a small smile.

 

"Keefer," Nick spat at the mere mention of the man.

Loki smiled, as the young man proved he was her husband, even if she still did not understand how it was so. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss which he eagerly returned. They were interrupted by a red headed girl wearing very low cut clothes. She stared at them with wide horrified eyes.

 

"Xander, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Willow demanded, as she finally came out of her shock at seeing her friend in a heated kiss with Cordelia of all people and at a time like this.

"Do I know you?" Nick asked confused. "My name is Nick not Xander," he added, as he watched as the red head went red in the face.

 

"Xander stop messing around," Willow shouted, unable to believe he was trying to pull a stunt during this mess.

 

It had been a good night so far, full on fun until suddenly she had been hit with a pain unlike any she had felt before. When she had come around again, she had been horrified to see her body lying on the ground with the ghost sheet half off. She had tried to lean against a tree only to fall right through it. She was scared and frightened unlike any time, since she had learned the truth about Buffy.

 

Her mind kept repeating the questions. Was she dead? Would she be fixed, once whatever caused this madness was located? She just didn't know and then her mind had locked onto her missing friends and so she had set of after them. Terrified of the state she would find them in. What she had not been expecting was to see Xander and Cordelia making out like there was no tomorrow. She was surprised, angered and incensed even more now as he was acting like he was not himself.

 

"I told you Lady I am not Xander. My name is Nick Gunar, Special Forces retired," Nick responded, glaring a little at the red head.

Willow's eyes suddenly widened when she remembered looking at the name on the dog tags Xander had bought for his costume. Nick Gunar was who Xander had gone as. She groaned as her mind began to connect the clues as to what was happening and it did not look good. She took a deep breath before realizing she didn't need to, before looking at Xander and Cordelia or whoever they now were.

 

"Ok listen to me closely, you are not really whoever you think you are," Willow began. "You names are really Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase. You are in Sunnydale California and tonight you were dressed for Halloween and somehow, maybe by magic, you've been changed into your costumes," she explained, noting their skeptical looks she continued. "Xander was dressed as a soldier and the dog tags he wore had Nick Gunar on them, which is you. I don't know exactly what Cordelia was dressed as, but whoever you are that is why you are here ok?" she asked.

Nick and Loki exchanged very uncertain looks between each other, before shrugging. At least, whilst sounding insane, the red head's explanation gave them an answer as to how they came to be here and why they looked different. Still magic was not something Nick was willing to take in easily, whilst he suspected Loki would at least accept it.

 

"Ok say you're right and that is a big if, who did it?" Nick asked, hoping if she could at least give him a target he could hopefully deal with the guy and then maybe this would all end and he and Loki could go home and forget this ever happened.

 

He had hoped when he finally retired he would not find himself back in action. He wanted to rest and forget his past and yet here he was once again up to his neck in trouble and this time he had people depending on him, who he didn't even know. If the red head was right, he was in someone else's body, as was Loki and that meant it was up to him to keep them alive, until whatever this was could be sorted out. He sighed before turning back to the thinking red head.

 

"I don't know," she answered, before suddenly her eyes widened again and she went to run off, before pausing and turning back to them. "We have to find Buffy, she's in danger," she added, before taking off.

 

Nick looked to Loki who shrugged and so he indicated she could go first before running after her, making sure to fire at anymore of the creatures that were running around.

+++

Across the town Spike was walking along with a grin on his face, as he watched the chaos consume the town. He had intended to stay in tonight, as was normal for Halloween, but Drusilla had indicated something would happen that would give him a chance to kill the Slayer and so he had rounded up some minions and started a hunt.

 

"This is just neat," he said to his nearest follower who just grinned and nodded a little in awe of been chosen by Spike who had quite the reputation, including killing two Slayers.

+++

(Ethan's Costume shop)

Ethan smiled, as he watched the chaos he had brought to Sunnydale with a nifty little spell he had created. It allowed him to view each person he had sold a costume too separately. He was enjoying the wonderful events taking place, though he had to admit he was a little unsure about the soldier and his friends. Something was off about them and he just could not put his finger on what it was, oh well he decided he would keep an eye on them.

He leaned back in his chair with a cup of tea and wondered how Ripper would respond to this once he knew about it. He grinned, as he anticipated coming face to face with his old friend again.

+++

(Sunnydale)

 

Nick was getting pissed off, as he shot another of the creatures who for some reason would not stay dead. They had located the girl the red head seemed so worried about easily enough, as she was screaming at a car, as it passed her.

 

Since then she had screamed at least twenty more times and it was grating on his nerves. He was half tempted to threaten her, but then he kept his attention on the creatures.

 

The red head had pointed them to a house before she had gone to get some help. She thought the house might be safe, but he was not too sure on that, with all this going on was anywhere truly safe he wondered? He was suddenly flung to the floor as someone rammed into him, he quickly jumped back to his feet and noted the new comer was wearing a trench coat and grabbed the useless screamer.

 

He lashed out and caught him in the face, knocking him away from the girl and quickly followed it up with a back kick. The man's face transformed, which startled Nick a little, but he kept himself in check.

 

"Knock it off," the man growled.

 

Nick did not respond and attacked again, as Loki moved away from them and kept the useless woman out of it as well, as the girl continued to scream in fear.  
2\. Chapter 2  
Code of Men Chapter 2

+++

(Sunnydale High School)

Giles was enjoying himself, as he continued his research on things he had always wanted to check out, but never seemed to have the time for now that he was a Watcher to an active Slayer. He took a nice mouthful of tea, enjoying the sweet taste before settling back in his chair.

 

Of course he should have known better than to relax on the Hellmouth or think for one minute some crisis would not reveal itself. He almost jumped out of his skin as a red headed girl ran into the library.

 

Whilst this should not have sacred him at all, the fact that she walked right through the wall as if it did not even exist, was enough to make him nervous.

 

When he actually recognized the girl he really began to feel that the group as a whole was cursed. He ran a hand down his face before he downed the rest of his tea, as he considered maybe looking for a more relaxing job, considering the constant up and downs of this one, he might just go insane he thought.

 

"Giles," Willow shouted, as she finally got over the fact she had just walked through a wall. It was a very creepy feeling. "You got to help, something has gone very wrong tonight," she added.

 

"Willow you just walked through a wall," Giles found himself unable to reply with anything more, causing the red head to huff and angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"Well I am a ghost, Giles," Willow responded. "Somehow everyone has been turned into their costumes and I mean everyone. There are now monsters running loose as well as soldiers, pirates and demons," she explained. "Buffy is of no help, as she went as 18th century noble woman and does nothing but scream in fear," she added desperately.

 

"I see and the others?" Giles inquired, as his mind finally began working on the problem, as it sounded bad, especially if Buffy had been affected.

 

"Xander is some kind of soldier. I'm not sure about what Cordelia went as, but for some reason the two seem drawn to each other, like they know one another," she answered, noticing Giles' raised eyebrow she elaborated. "I caught them making out like nothing else mattered," she added, feeling the same anger she had felt originally at seeing the scene surface.

 

"Possible I guess however it does not explain why this has happened, does it?" Giles said removing his glasses and polishing them, sensing the anger from the red head at this turn of events.

He was not blind to the dating dynamics of the group, as much as he wished he was. Buffy and Angel were bad enough, as it was against the Council's orders, but no matter how hard he tried to explain this to his charge, she ignored it. Then there was Willow's long standing crush on Xander, who in turn seemed quite oblivious to it and had focused on Buffy until recently.

 

He had noted Xander was beginning to lose all interest in Buffy in that way.

Properly for the best really he thought, as he doubted Buffy would notice anyone but Angel for some time. Oh well back to the problem at hand.

 

His charge had been altered by what he suspect was magic, as had nearly everyone else so what they needed, was the cause.

 

"Tell me Willow, where did you get your costumes? Did you get them all at the same place?" he questioned the red head, breaking whatever train of thought she had.

 

"Er..we had too, as Party Town is closed for renovations, which basically forced everyone to go to the new place," Willow replied. "It was called Ethan's," she added.

 

Giles eyes darkened as the name was given. It was a name that brought back a lot of memories and most of them were ones he would truly like to forget.

 

What was his old friend doing here, if it was him? He wondered. Old anger welled up inside him and he turned and shrugged his tweed jacket off. "Tell me where this shop is Willow and then locate the others and help them as best you can," he ordered.

 

Willow did not like the tone of Giles voice, but quickly did as he asked, before she turned and ran back out through the wall, this time ignoring the creepy feeling she got. She failed to notice Giles role his sleeves up and rub a tattoo on the inside of his left arm with a cold look in his eyes, before he also headed out of the library.

 

+++

 

(Sunnydale)

 

Nick had to hand it to whatever the hell he was fighting, it knew how to defend itself. The combat was intense and fast and he had to use every bit of skill he had to stay ahead of the thing he was fighting.

 

He lashed out again with his leg, managing to nail the thing in the chest and caused it to double over which allowed him to send his fist into the back of its neck, knocking it to the ground. Before he could strike again, it rolled over and jumped back to its feet and struck him across the face, sending him backwards rubbing his jaw.

 

"Xander, will you cut this out?" Angel growled. Annoyed that he actually had to work hard to fight the young boy, he had begun to dislike.

 

He had not meant to ram into him, but he had been running so fast to find Buffy he had not been able to stop himself. He had turned to check if Buffy was alright, as she was acting very oddly and to his surprise Xander had attacked him. From there a rather heavy fight had developed and so far he had not managed to subdue the boy, which should have been easy, clearly whatever was going on had affected the group as well.

 

Nick did not bother to respond to the creature, as he doubted it was a friend, from what he had seen tonight the monsters were all threats and this one had attacked him and the one called Buffy, so he was determined to kill it. He again struck, lashing out with left and rights forcing the monster back before twisting around and nailing it with a back kick. He smiled as he gained the upper hand.

 

"Welcome to Hell," he couldn't help saying, remembering saying it to Keefer as he picked up something the creature had dropped from its pocket.

 

He looked it over and noted it was a stake which was a weird weapon to be carrying around, but he decided it would do for finishing off this thing, failing to notice the red head come running toward him her eyes wide as she saw what was happening, but knowing she would not make it in time. In her panic it did not occur to her to shout.

 

"Nick," he looked over to where Loki was standing, holding his assault rifle and dropping his stake he reached out and grabbed it from the air as she threw it to him.

 

Turning around he quickly unloaded a couple of rounds into the monster, hitting it repeatedly in the face. He was annoyed to see it fall to the ground, but it was not dead and considering he had scored a head shot well that was disturbing. As he went to fire again the red head ran right through his body and came to a halt in front of him.

 

"Stop it right now," Willow screamed, pleased to see Angel had not been killed as she first thought. That would have been very bad, especially once Buffy found out she knew. "He's a friend," she added, at the disbelieving look Nick sent her.

 

"Are you out of your mind lady?" Nick demanded to know. "That thing is a monster," he added.

 

Angel groaned, as he began to heal from the bullet wounds, wishing they would not sting so much. He was at least thankful that with Willow here he would not have to deal with whoever Xander currently was, it was now clear to him he was not the same person he had grown to dislike.

 

"He is not like the others alright? He has a soul," Willow argued. "He has been helping us since we got involved in this mess," she explained.

 

"A soul does not make one good lady, not in my opinion," Nick grunted. "I've seen plenty of human monsters, all with souls, butcher people just for the hell of it," he informed her, noting how that caused the red head to pale. "What makes him so different?" he asked getting in her face.

 

Willow did not like the way Nick spoke and she desperately hoped when this was all over Xander would not remember a thing about it, like with the hyena possession last year. She quickly thought over everything she knew about Angel before responding

 

"He has helped save lives since we met him, ok? He has saved Buffy's life and mine, Xander fought side by side with him. He's a good guy no matter what he is," she argued, twisting things a little, as she knew Xander had only reluctantly fought alongside Angel to protect Buffy during her fight with the master.

 

Loki listened, as the argument went on, before she made a choice. She moved over and laid a calming hand on Nick who slowly looked at her. She gave him a small nod of her head, before conveying they should move on. She was unsure about actually trusting the monster, but the red head seemed convinced he was going to be helpful.

 

"Fine," Nick said finally. "He lives. Now did you find the help you went looking for?" he asked, before shooting another monster as it got close to Buffy who screamed and ran behind him, making him roll his eyes.

 

"Yes, Giles is looking into the shop where we all bought out costumes. He'll stop whatever this is and then you should go home," Willow said brightly.

 

She really could not wait until these spirits were gone, as the levels or trust and intimacy Nick and Loki were showing was getting more disturbing to her, especially as it was Xander and Cordelia's bodies they were using. She was just going to turn to lead them to the school, when she noted who was coming towards them. Angel cursed as he also noted Spike's presence.

 

"Run," she shouted and took off and thankfully everyone else complied as well.

 

+++

 

(Ethan's costume shop)

 

Giles entered the shop, careful to ensure he would be quiet. The shop was dark, but he could still see clearly. He quickly began to look around, before coming to the back room and noting the bust of Janus on a pedestal. He felt a chill as the magic that swirled around it brushed past him.

 

"Janus, two headed god of chaos, doors and changes," he stated to himself before he registered another presence behind him.

 

He turned to find that it was indeed Ethan, his old friend, standing behind him with a wide grin on his face. "Indeed, hello Ripper," Ethan said, his grin deepening.

 

"Ethan," Giles responded coldly. "This idiocy reeks of your work. I should have known," he stated, moving forward a little.

 

"Yes you should have old friend," Ethan responded enjoying himself.

 

"Break the spell," Giles commanded. He was in no mood for games. "Your spell has endangered my charge and a lot of other people out there," he went on. "End it now," he ordered, glaring at Ethan.

 

"Why should I?" Ethan asked cockily. "Chaos is what I live for and this is pure chaos," he added.

 

Giles did not respond and quickly moved forward and rammed his fist into Ethan's gut. It knocked the wind right out of him and made him fall to his knees. Ethan grunted at the pain he felt, but was determined to draw this out a little.

 

+++

 

(Sunnydale)

 

Nick was not a happy person, as he watched the blond bleached vampire taunt them and hyped himself up. They had finally been corned by the blond and his followers in this ally and he had run out of ammo for his assault rifle. They were trapped, but not finished yet. He was just waiting for an opportunity to strike and it seemed so was Angel.

 

Finally the blond got a little to close and he struck, making sure to also nail the monster that had a hold on Loki. Quickly a fight broke out, but even he knew it was a losing effort.

 

+++

 

(Ethan's Costume Shop)

 

Giles stood over Ethan and looked coldly down at him, as he waited for him to reply to his command to tell him how to stop the madness he had caused. He was getting a little frustrated with Ethan's refusal to give in.

 

"I guess you are not as reformed, as you liked to think Ripper," Ethan taunted his old friend, knowing he was getting to him.

 

Another kick to his guts quickly shut him up and he tried to protect himself better, but he knew there was no point, another kick and he coughed and rolled over trying to hold out just a little longer.

 

"I won't ask again Ethan. Tell me how to break the spell now or I will make you truly suffer," Giles warned him.

 

Ethan shivered as Ripper's voice finally became deadly and he knew that his friend had finally reached the point where things would get bloody. It brought back very bad memories and he quickly sighed and gave it.

 

"Ok you win," he said. "The bust of Janus, just smash it," he explained, getting ready to make a run for it.

 

Giles stared down at him for a few seconds before he turned around and headed for the bust. He picked it up and counted to three, and then he threw it down on the ground, smashing it with ease. The backlash of magic he felt, quickly confirmed the spell was breaking.

 

Turning back to where Ethan was he growled, as he noted that his ‘friend' had legged it. He knew he would be back, but for now it was over and luckily the others did not know about his past, so that was something at least.

 

+++

 

(Sunnydale)

 

Buffy shook her head as it felt like she was waking up from a very bad dream. She quickly noted Xander and Angel fighting two vampires, as well as a bunch of crying kids. Finally the fact she was in Spike's clutches hit her, as he pulled the black wig off, she had been wearing. Noting his confused expression, as well as his lack of attention she quickly nailed him in the face, knocking him away.

 

"I'm back," she said with a smile, as she quickly went to help Angel and Xander, who surprisingly was holding his own.

 

Spike growled, as he realized he had missed his chance and quickly fled out of the alley, vowing he would get his revenge and he would finally bag his third slayer. He hated how luck seemed to always help the white hats so damn much.

 

Cordelia watched as Buffy helped dust the remaining vampires, who had not noticed their leader running away, before contemplating what had happened. Strangely enough she remembered everything about the person she had become. Loki was a native of a very beautiful island who had seen many come to try to possess it, then Nick Gunar had come with his men and at first she had been so sure they would destroy everything she held dear.

 

Instead Nick and some of his men had helped them defend their island and way of life against his comrades and former commander. It had cost many lives, but in the end they had won. She had truly seen the world weary soul inside Nick who like her father had grown tired of killing and just wanted to rest, hence Nick's choice to remain on the island. They had married soon after and a few months later Loki had become pregnant with her second child, having already had one by her dead husband.

 

The strange thing was she truly no longer felt like herself. Loki's beliefs and outlook on life seemed to have stayed with her, giving her a new way of looking at the world. She noted Xander staring at her and when she took a few steps closer she was not surprised to see the same weary look Nick had had once in his eyes, which told her the changes had also affected Xander.

 

"Cordelia, can you and Xander take these kids back?" Buffy's voice broke her out of her revive

 

"Yeah sure," she replied, before gathering up the upset children along with Xander and finally got them heading back to the school.

 

Xander was quite as they walked back to the school, as he tried to overcome the changes he felt he had undergone from becoming Nick Gunar, but the weary feelings refused to leave. His outlook on the fight was very different being colored by what Nick had lived through and been forced to do in his life. He didn't know if he would continue on as he had done before.

 

He noted Willow running up to them, he tried to act normal, but doubted he was successful.

 

+++

 

(Ethan's hideout three days later)

 

Ethan was lying on his couch, thinking about his next encounter with Ripper. He wanted to go back and get a little revenge for the beating he had gotten and he was already making plans.

 

He suddenly felt a cold feeling envelope him and he jumped to his feet, as a glowing figure appeared before him looking very pissed off.

 

"Can I help you?" he managed to ask, as calmly as he could.

 

"Ethan Rayne you have interfered with our plans and now must be punished for your crime," the being responded, startling him. "Your actions on the Hellmouth have had unforeseen consequences and it has caused us much trouble," the being added. "Your punishment will begin the minute I leave," he added.

 

"What punishment?" Ethan asked, beginning to realize he was in deep shit.

 

"You will find out," the being responded before it vanished.

 

Ethan stared at the space for a few seconds before he doubled over in pain unlike any he had felt before. He curled into a ball and screamed as images began to pour into his mind. Things that made him want to rip his own eyes out. He would continue to scream for some time, and at this time everyday he would suffer this punishment again and again.

 

+++

 

(Sunnydale High School)

 

Buffy and Willow charged into the library almost in a panic, as they could not find Xander anywhere. A check at his house had shown no clues and now Cordelia also seemed to be missing. If what her friends had been discussing was any clue.

 

"Giles have you seen Xander or Cordelia?" Buffy demanded, hoping nothing had happened to either.

 

"I'm afraid both are gone Buffy. They've left Sunnydale," Giles responded, deciding to get it out of the way, knowing neither girl would like this news.

 

"They left a letter detailing why they are doing this. I am sure you've both noted the changed personalities of the two since Halloween?" he inquired of the two now pale girls.

 

"Yeah, Xander has been very bleak on his outlook of the fight. He refused to patrol, although I am kinda glad as that means he won't be at risk anymore," Buffy finally responded.

 

"It seems Halloween changed them both more than we could imagine. Xander stopped patrolling because the man he became, Nick Gunar, was a veteran of many missions and even a war or two. He was Special Forces and a mercenary at the end," Giles explained. "Nick, it seems became weary of his lifestyle and was looking for a place to retire and escape the darkness of our world. He found it during his last mission and this all was transferred to Xander during Halloween and I'm afraid it changed him," he added.

 

"What about Cordelia?" Willow asked, trying desperately to stop herself bursting out crying.

 

"She became Loki, a native of the island Nick was sent to on his last mission. A vastly different woman to Cordelia and yet as with Xander her personality and way of life seemed to be transferred to her, changing her greatly," Giles answered. "I do not know why those two were affected like this, when everyone else seems to be easily forgetting their experiences, but the damage has been done," he sighed. "They have gone to live on the island, away from the darkness of our world permanently. They will not be back," he stated sadly.

 

Buffy and Willow stared at him for a few minutes before bursting into tears and fleeing the library. Giles sighed and removed his glasses and rubbed his suddenly tired eyes. He got up and headed into his office and poured himself a glass. Wishing Xander and Cordelia luck with the peace they sought.

 

+++

 

(Island, a month later)

 

Xander sat on the beach as he usually did at this time of day and stared out across the blue sea with a smile on his face. Here he did not feel the burden of his past, even if it was not truly his past and he also did not have to fear vampires or demons on this island. They had true peace.

 

He sighed as Cordelia joined him and snuggled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Their relationship had quickly changed since that fateful Halloween and now they were a couple. It seemed the imprint of Nick and Loki had brought their burgeoning feelings for one another to the surface and intensified them, not that either minded really.

 

They had arrived on the island with very little, having used only Cordelia's money to get where they needed to go and then hire a boat to bring them here. They were not surprised to find Nick, Loki and Po, Loki's brother, waiting to greet them. It had been a very strange meeting and yet it was almost as if they had known each other for a life time. Po had found the whole thing amusing and thought it would make a great story.

 

Looking up they noted Nick and Loki of in the distance, also holding each other and wondered how their live might be, had Halloween happened differently, before discarding the thought. This was their life now and they loved it. Exchanging a deep passionate kiss they watched as the sun set and as was normal now felt no fear of the dark.

 

+++

 

(Epilogue)

 

The Powers were forced to alter their plans to ensure things did not become unbalanced and so tapped new people to join their chosen pawns and take on the roles of the future seer and the one who sees. They made sure Ethan never forgot his mistake, as his punishment continued for the rest of his life.

 

They had been planning to force Xander and Cordelia back to Sunnydale, but god and the voice had appeared and commanded them to leave the two alone.

 

The voice had looked very pleased, as he told them to stick their ideas up their behinds and forget them.

 

God had simply smiled at them, but each of them could tell she was deadly serious and so they had left the two alone.

 

Xander and Cordelia would go on to marry and have three children, a boy and two girls, whilst Nick and Loki would have a boy and girl. They all became a family by choice if not by blood. The island remained separate as if protected by something. No one else came to the island with bad intentions.

 

The End

 

Author's notes: Yes I changed the ending a lot, but I really wanted to do something different for this Halloween story and I like it very much, thoughts and ideas would be welcome.

 

Additional Disclaimer: The Voice and this version of god are out of DOGMA and of course don't belong to me. They belong to their creator and who did he an awesome work with that movie.  
The End


End file.
